Star Wars Rebels: He Returns
by StarWarsFanFiction
Summary: Ezra goes on a mission only to be captured by the native tribes. The Ghost crew must get there before the empire does.
1. Chapter 1 Attack Of The Natives

There stood Ezra outside the 8 foot natives looking down at him. They where covered in Armor. They held out there guns. Ezra drawed his lightsaber but there where to many. He surended to them. But not without a fight he swung his saber in front of them. He then deflected bullets at them killing 2 of them he. Kept deflecting but it was to much. All of a sudden Ezra was hit in the back he fell to the floor then natives looked down. They picked him up and took them to a prison in there village they made a deal with him that if him and the crew did not give them 40,000 quarter pounds they would give the location of him and the ghost. (Which they found out using Ezra's Wrist Pad)

The Natives contacted the ghost an asked for the money if they did not get it in 17 zenomorphraneyans (48 Hours) They would contact the empire so Hera and the crew where on the way. Once they got there they where going to attack the native for they had none of the money promised. But first they would scout the Village. So Sabine and Zeb flew over the village. They could not see Ezra. They flew back to he ghost which was far away from the village. The crew had a plan they where going to use a distraction to distract the village and them Sabine would break Ezra out.

 **The Next Day**

Sabine prepared the phantom 2. For this was a risky mission because if they failed they Empire would be here in seconds. Another problem was that Ezra did not know about the breakout so he would not be prepared. Hera and Kanan went to the village square and began to yell and call everyone.

Sabine and Zeb went to Ezra sell and got him out but Ezra could not move. He could only move his head He was trying to move but he Had some type of shield. Ezra told Sabine that it was in the townhall it was a sheild blockade that was stopping them from getting out. So Zeb ran there and smashed it. When all of a sudden there was a giant siren. It said "Close the City sheild there are 4 rebels in the city if scene must be reported imediatly to the Lord Gorvenor if scene and not reported exacution imediatly" Ezra quickly jumped out and ran with Sabine and Zeb grabbed the guards gun and snapped it in half and snapped the necks of the guard they kept running and jumped in the phantom where Kanan and Hera where all ready in there.

They fired up the ship and flew off they where under gun fire. The LG (Lord Governor) ran to Ezra's cell and he was not there he ran to the town hall and started sending a message to the Empire. The phantom 2 left off under fire they went to fly off but they couldn't there was a sheild around the city they where blowing it up and firing but it wasn't breaking. Ezra opened the back and was on the roof with Kanan they ran and cut the front of the wall open with there light Saber and then Ezra force pushed it out. The phantom 2 went near the ground and opened the bottom hatch Ezra helped Kanan on and then Ezra was about to jump in when he just grabbed on to he bottom. Sabine was helping him up when he felt a hit in the back by fire he fell he was in pain but he did not give up he was running. And jumped just grabbed on before they flew out of the hole. They where free. So They Thought


	2. Chapter 2 Imperial Assault

Hera pointed out not 1 not 2 but 5 at at. They where going to bring down the phantom 2. The At At,s just spotted the phantom 2. So they flew around the corners and landed there where over 10 Star Destroyers in the sky. Hundreds of tie fighters flying over head when he heard the instructions from a Star Destroyer. Bomb the city and preform and areial attack.

The Crew could here all the natives screaming. When you hear the raw of the tie fighters and bombers. Smashing the sheild and blowing up the city. All of them hopped in the phantom. They where going to fly in to he sand storm to escape the Empire. If they did not they would be killed in second exclaimed Zeb you right said Hera But it will kill us said Ezra and Sabine. At the same time. It was up to Hera since she was the pilot. Hera decied to fly into the storm. Ezra and Sabine where annoyed by this. in the phantom 2 Ezra laded on his chest while Sabine got the medical kit and look at Ezra's back. Sabine looked at Ezra gun shot wound it was pretty bad she bandaged it.

When the phantom 2 just reached Sand Storm there was tie fighter on there tail it was the incredible general Scarce. He is the best pilot in the Imperial army! Exclaimed Hera. Ezra was going to jump out the back and cut is ship up when all off a sudden the ship got shot in the back and the ramp blew open Ezra went flying out just managing to grab Sabines arm at the exact time he was dangling out. No one could see from sand But Sabine and Hera (having her Gogles) Ezra was about to fall when Scarce flew past and almost hit them with his laser canons he flew back around and missed he went to fly again but save the crew Ezra let go to alow the hatch to close so they would not explode from the canons.

Ezra dropped down to the grown. But before they saw him touch the grown he was lost in the storm. Zeb noticed Sabine looked more upset then anyone else. And put his arm around her. Scarce was coming around again when Hera pulled up doing a 360 and just out evasive movenur Scarce. But Scarce was good he was coming back around and Fired his proton missiles It was close but it did not hit the Phantom 2. Allow Hera cut the engines out and pretend to crash. Scarce could not see them and thought they had crashed. They landed and got out of the Phantom They could see the light of the at at just faint thought the storm where they where in the storm they where slows moving in. They where slowly coming. Well just in faint light a shuttle could be made out coming from the sky it landed and a ramp slowly walk out.

Ready Kanan Yelled all the crew got there guns out they could see a red light. Sabine could just make out a tall black figure. Inquistor yelled Hera. No Kanan said in a light voice. Quitley but loud enough so the crew could here. "The Cold" Run said Kanan and Hera get in the phantom the figured stud, his hand out and cleared all the sand in between him and the crew. He walked towards the crew he Grabbed Sabine with force and pulled her towards him. He held up his Saber and was ready to slice Sabine in half when.


	3. Chapter 3 Run Get Out of Here

Dush. As Ezra slammed his light saber against Vaders. He imediatly turnt and did a spin swipe. But vader blocked it and countered it. With a slice to the shoulder but Ezra just blocked it. Ezra swung at him and vader blocked the slash. The fight went on by slicing and blocking and chops.

Vader then forced grabbed Ezra and pulled Ezra towards him he got out his light ber and went to hit Ezra but Ezra just blocked in time but Vader was quick and strong and Force threw Ezra and spun and cut. Ezra felt a pain. Ezra managed to escaped and jumped on the phantom 2 with the crew.

The phantom was lifting off but Vader was pulling it back Vader was pulling the Phantom back he was pulling back. He was pulling them back. I'm going to go into hyper drive. Yelled Hera. While Ezra was yelling in pain. Ow ow help me. Yelled Ezra who was in deep pain. I'm going to go inter hyperspace 3 2 ...1. The phantom screech out they went to go intwheno hyperspace but they could not.

Although Vader had let go of them. They could not jump into hyperspace. They where flying around when Hera decied to land. What are you doing said Kanan. Landing Hera yelled. They got out of there ship and ran to the imperial shuttle They just made it on in time.

When they got in they imediatly liftes off Kanan chopped up all 5 storm troopers in the shuttle they where high in the storm. Metres and metres above the ground they where making there escape when they felt a giant smash in the back of the shuttle they where flying around dodging Fire of the at at. When out of the the dust come a tie fighter. It flew above them but Hera managed to turn and do a spin and shoot the tie fighter down

Than did another turn and a tie fighter flew by shooting the right side damaging the wing but not send them falling. They still flying around and where hit again. By a tie fighter they where. Still flying they where almost at the top of the storm about to leave when a massive. SMASH there was a huge hole in the back of the shuttle and the wing was smashed of they where falling and going to smash down on the ground.

Brace for impact yelled Kanan. Ezra was sitting there Holding his wrist. He was in pain but not showing it they where falling hundreds of metres. A tie fighter flew past and fired more at them. They where falling and where in the brace postion. Sabine was yelling and so was Zeb. Kanan was holding on tight. Hera was grabbing on to Kanan and Ezra was sitting there next to Sabine. Although Ezra did not seem phased by this he had only his eyes closed and with his left arm he was holding his right wrist they where so close to the ground and ... To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 A New Danger

Op


End file.
